Bucket List
by your royal highness
Summary: The details of one night in Paris come out after Ziva finds Tony's bucket list. TIVA


"Oh what a beautiful morning!" Tony sang as he came prancing into the bullpen, "Oh what a beautiful day." He grinned at McGee, who was merely sitting at his desk staring at him, "I got a beautiful feelin' everything's going my way!" Tony sang as he threw his backpack behind his desk and took his seat.

"Can you please not sing? I woke up with a headache this morning." McGee whined.

"Aw, does the wittle probster have a McMigrane?" Tony put on a frown face but McGee attempted to ignore him, focusing on the pounding in his head.

"Drop it, DiNozzo." Gibbs demanded as he walked into the bullpen.

"Dropping it, boss." He straightened up in his seat as he looked forward at the empty desk in front of him, "Where's Ziva?"

Gibbs just glanced at her desk and McGee shrugged his shoulders. Tony looked between the two of them, "Well obviously she's not here!" He exclaimed.

Gibbs looked up at him from his desk and stared at him with an expression that clearly said 'you just said something really stupid' "Then call her." He shook his own phone and raised it up for him to see, as if that would give him a hint.

"Right," Tony gave a small fake laugh and smile as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, "I knew that. Always on top of things. Special agent. Very special." Gibbs just continued to stare at him, "Shutting up now, boss. Calling Ziva, boss." He dialed her number and then put the phone up to his ear before the elevator doors opened and Ziva David stepped out. He ended the call immediately and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"There is no reason to call me." She almost scowled at him, "I am not _that_ late."

"Boss wanted me to!"

She ignored him and turned to Gibbs, "Yes, Gibbs?" She questioned and he just stared at her.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't want anything, it was Tony." He said and she just rolled her eyes, sitting down in the chair.

McGee and Tony shared a look as Gibbs strolled out of the bullpen, announcing over his shoulder that they would be working on cold case files all day.

"Well cold cases." Tony groaned, "My favorite." He looked over to Ziva, "Hey, you wanna help me with this?"

"Do it yourself." She nearly snapped and he looked at McGee and then back at her, who was now staring down at her paper.

"Do I sense a little hostility in Miss David's voice?"

She just didn't respond and McGee and Tony just stared at each other. So Tony, naturally, tried again, "Well probie, I think that Ms. David has her panties in a bunch cause her little Ray of Sunshine sent her a Dear John letter-" but before Tony could finish, she stood up abruptly and left the squadroom with a huff.

"Jeez Tony, what'd you do to piss her off?" McGee asked.

"Nothing! I did nothing." He furrowed his eyebrows together, trying to rack his brain for whatever could be going on with Ziva.

All he knew was that he was going to figure it out, and soon, even if that meant banging on her door tonight.

Which would probably be what it came down to.

* * *

><p>It was 2300h and Tony stood outside of Ziva's apartment. He had been there for a while now, probably at least fifteen minutes, debating on whether or not he should actually knock as well as what he was going to even say to her.<p>

Had he even done anything wrong? He didn't think so, but then again, how was he possibly going to know unless he asked? And why was he acting like such a chicken about this?

Mustering up his courage, he knocked gently on the door and Ziva took mere seconds to open it, "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to knock." She said, stepping out of the way to let him in.

"I-I had something in my hair, alright?" he defended himself and she just rolled her eyes and walked away from him and into the kitchen. She was dressed in one of his old t-shirts, a pair of sweat pants that hung loosely on her thin frame and a wine glass in hand. He watched her as she walked and then disappeared and he noticed the half empty, open wine bottle on the coffee table as well as an open DVD case, a blanket sprawled onto the couch, and a now empty bowl of popcorn.

"Movie night without me?" He questioned, walking into the kitchen after her. She stood in front of the sink, finishing off the last of her wine.

"The Sound of Music. You do not like that movie, therefore I did not invite you."

"I'm hurt!" He mocked, putting one hand over his heart.

"Get over it." She muttered.

"Okay, did I miss the picture here?" he asked, "Cause you've been acting really…bitchy." He finished, wondering if he made an error in his word choice.

She suddenly turned on him, "I have been acting 'bitchy'?" She scoffed, "I do not think so."

"Look, you're my partner. I'm concerned. You've been avoiding me all day like I'm the plague-ignore the pun-and I want to know what gives."

"Oh I do not know, To-nee." She emphasized his name as he stepped closer towards her, but making sure to keep his distance. He didn't know where she had her concealed weapon on her, but he wasn't taking any chances, "You do not ever want to discuss anything with me."

He knitted his eyebrows together, "What are you even talking about?"

"Forget it. I think you should leave now." She started towards him to try to move him towards the door but he wouldn't budge. Carefully, he tried pushing back, as not to upset her too much and make her go into ninja mode.

"Zi, no, tell me." He pushed back and she continued to shove him towards the door.

"It is not important." She protested.

"Yes it is."

"No. It's not." She insisted, but Tony had had enough. He turned her around and pushed her up against the wall.

"Tell me." He said, staring into her eyes and nearly pleading, "Tell me." He whispered. She searched his eyes and he searched hers.

"Paris." She said, and that one word made Tony let go of her and back away.

"You said we wouldn't speak of it." He gritted through his teeth, "That time is over, Ziva."

"Oh, so now you do not want to talk about it?" She demanded, crossing her arms, "I thought that is what you said you wanted to do. On that pail list of yours."

"Bucket list, Ziva, and I did write that. I did not mean this instant."

"And why not?" She demanded, walking closer towards him with each step, "Are you just going to act exactly as you did when we were in Paris too? Back off?"

"You and I both know we could not have taken it that far."

"Only because you stopped." She gritted.

"I had to stop…it would have made things too complicated between us." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"And what we have is not complicated to you, Tony? We pretend as if nothing happened in Paris every single day. We sit there in front of Gibbs and act like we did not break one of his rules. We have gone on for two years not discussing what happened in Paris. Not one word. We have had other significant others in both of our lives. We put each other's lives in the other's hands every single day, and you are worried about it being too complicated if we discuss what did happen?"

Tony was speechless for a moment, "It is not that I did not want to. Because you're sexy as hell, I've been dreaming about it since that day, but I didn't want you to think that that's all I wanted from you."

"And what exactly _do _you want from me, Tony?" She asked, putting herself within a foot of him. He could easily reach out and grab her.

"I…" he paused and stared into her eyes, "I just…want you…to be my partner."

"That is it?" She asked and he continued to stare at her. Silence fell between them, so she posed a different wording of the same question, "That is all you are going to say to me?"

"I kissed you for a reason." He muttered, feeling the urge to reach out and touch her, but refraining himself.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I…" He paused, "I…look I have to-"

He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist and squeezed it, "Do not run. Confronting the problem is the best way to solve it. Running will do nothing. Please, just tell me." She nearly pleaded and he sighed. How could he say no? But he couldn't tell her how he really felt about her.

"I kissed you…because…I wanted you to know that I cared." He finished, "That you would always have something. Someone." He corrected himself, "I didn't know how to say it, so I showed it. And I know you might think that I just kissed you because of my past, but I have gotten over my player ways. I am not-"

"I know you are not." She said, "But…thank you." She mumbled softly and she felt his hand gently brush against her hip before lightly keeping it there.

"Now you know."

"No, I do not." She shook her head, leaning into his embrace, slightly.

"What else do you need to know?"

"Why you stopped…" She started, staring into his eyes. He was mere inches from her now.

"It's not that I didn't want to, don't get me wrong, Ziva, you're in all of my fantasies." She raised her eyebrow at that one, "But I didn't want it…to be just that. But can we seriously stop talking about this?"

"Only after one request." She admitted.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Remind me…" she spoke softly. He looked down at her and her waiting lips. He had waited, for two years. Two long, agonizing years.

"Ziva I…" he started, but fought to finish the words as he stared into her brown eyes. Carefully he brought one hand up and cupped her face, pressing his lips softly against hers for the first time since Paris. He could tell that she wanted more, but was hesitant, just as he was. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes, seeing a mixture of emotions.

After a moments silence, Ziva spoke again, "I should be getting into bed." She softly said, "We both have work in the morning."

He was in no mood to argue with her, and he did not think that that would be the best choice anyways. He just nodded and let go of the small grip he had on her.

She walked him towards the door and opened it up; gesturing to him in which direction he should leave. He looked at her, "Goodnight, Ziva."

"Night," She nodded, giving him a small smile.

He started out of the door and then stopped, turning back around and looking at the Israeli, "Hey, by the way, how did you know about Paris being on my bucket list?"

She smirked and just started to close the door, "Goodnight Tony." And with that, the door shut on him.

He stood there on her porch for a little while longer.

He reminisced in her lips against his, and they pulsed for more. He wanted more, so much more.

But not with Ray in the picture.

Taking up _his _spotlight.

Well, now he could cross off number 19 on his bucket list. But as he thought of the idea, his stomach churned. It was as if crossing off each of the items on his bucket list was bringing his life closer and closer to the end. And he wasn't ready for that.

Not without her.

All he had to do now was cross off number 26.

Then maybe he would die a happy man.

**Um…I don't really know how I feel about this one. Just a one-shot! This was actually very difficult for me to write. I didn't really know how to end it. Review please! And you can be critical, just not harsh haha thank you loves!**


End file.
